<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hardest Part by dianettischild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963466">The Hardest Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettischild/pseuds/dianettischild'>dianettischild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, FamilyFeels, Hospital, ann'snewbornbaby, annperkins, caringleslieknope, comfortingfic, hearttoheart, leslieandann, leslieconfessesherloveforann, leslieknope, parksandrecreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianettischild/pseuds/dianettischild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving the hospital, Leslie decides to see Ann one last time before returning to Pawnee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hardest Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! sorry for not publishing anything in a while, i was very busy because of school and also had no inspo at all. but i hope this is a little something you can enjoy &lt;3 also just a reminder that i love chris, it was just necessary for me to make him an a-hole for this fic. this goes for ben too, him and leslie are divorced. don't hate me, leslie and ben are my ultimate OTP &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leslie stopped in the middle of the hospital hall. She had to see Ann one last time before leaving. </p><p>"Leslie?" Ann was rocking her newborn gently. </p><p>"I had to see you one last time" Leslie said softly, trying not to wake up the baby. </p><p>"Aw, it's alright, you can come sit, just-you know, try not to wake up the baby" Ann smiled, scrunching her nose a little. </p><p>"God, I just don't want to leave you again" Leslie looked inside Ann's eyes, hoping she would beg her to stay. </p><p>"It sucks being far from you, I miss having being close to my best friend all the time rating Jennifer Aniston's global awards outfits and having a movie marathon until three in the morning" Ann chuckled, her heart full while remembering all the incredible moments she's had with Leslie over the years. </p><p>"We all miss you in Pawnee, are you sure you don't want to come back?" Leslie's voice was shaky, almost as if she was about to start crying. </p><p>"I can't Les, this is my life now, here, in Michigan" Ann's sighed quietly. "Look, you know I love you" Ann grabbed Leslie's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "But I want this baby to grow up here, where I grew up, and I want him to make friends and who knows? Maybe even start his life here" Ann concluded her sentence with a small smile. </p><p>"Oh, you beautiful tropical-fish, I totally get it, you don't love me so you want to stay here until you grow old" Leslie looked down at the floor. </p><p>"Leslie" Ann's voice was sharp. </p><p>"Okay, okay, I really get it, you want a life here, and I am 100% fine with that, I just want you to be happy, and if living here with Chris and your beautiful newborn son makes you happy, then that's what you'll do" Leslie smiled. </p><p>"You know, my relationship with Chris is actually not doing so well" Ann bit her lip, knowing that Leslie would start citing every possible scenario that could be happening in their relationship. </p><p>"Oh no, what has he done? Is he cheating on you? He has a baby with another woman? No, wait, he's homosexual" Leslie listed quickly. </p><p>"No, no, Leslie, none of those things have do with what's happening" </p><p>"Then what is it?" Leslie asked. </p><p>Ann put Oliver down on the small crib carefully and turned to face Leslie. </p><p>"Come here" Ann gave two light taps on the hospital bed. </p><p>Leslie made her way over to the bed, sitting beside Ann, resting her head on Ann's shoulder. </p><p>"It's just that I'm not feeling the things I used to feel for him anymore. It's like we've grown apart, he feels more distant with every day that passes by" Ann explained. </p><p>"Oh Ann, you poor woman, I'm glad you're sharing this with me. I know what you feel. It's what I felt when I divorced Ben" Leslie sighed, her voice getting quieter by word. </p><p>"Les-I'm so sorry I didn't even ask how you were doing" Ann's hand tightened around Leslie. </p><p>"I'm better, the first few days were the hardest, but I'm learning to accept that it was for the best" Leslie forced a smile. </p><p>"You can be real with me, if you're still hurting you're always welcome to come stay with us here in Michigan" Ann said. </p><p>"I couldn't just disturb you like that Ann, don't be silly" Leslie chuckled. </p><p>"I'm not joking Les, I miss you so much anyways" </p><p>"How could I say no to this beautiful face anyways?" Leslie caressed Ann's face. </p><p>Ann blushed, a bright smile on her face. </p><p>"I should get going. I just really wanted to see you one last time" Leslie got up from the warm bed and made her way over to the door. </p><p>"Les-wait" Ann said hurriedly, grabbing a small box from under the bed. </p><p>"Ann Perkins, you tricky bastard" Leslie said slowly walking back inside the room. </p><p>"You're always getting me gifts, it's my turn to give you a little something special" Ann smiled, handing Leslie the tiny box. </p><p>"Ann, you didn't have to-" Leslie held back her happy tears, returning Ann with a smile. </p><p>"Just open it" </p><p>Leslie opened the box and inside found two heart necklaces that each had a picture of them together. </p><p>"Oh my- Ann, this is beautiful, I love it so much, I will always wear it as if I didn't I would die" Leslie squealed in happiness. </p><p>Ann smiled awkwardly at Leslie's exaggeration. </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leslie kept her voice down when she remembered the baby was sleeping. </p><p>"I love you" Leslie hugged Ann tight, smelling her hair, like she always did. </p><p>"Are you smelling my hair?" Ann asked, already knowing the answer to her question. </p><p>"You know I had to" Leslie giggled, still embraced to Ann. </p><p>"You always do" Ann chuckled, holding on to Leslie tighter. </p><p>"But really, now I should really get going before I miss my flight" Leslie placed a soft kiss on Ann's cheek. </p><p>"Let me quickly put on your necklace" Ann grabbed the necklace with Ann's face in it.</p><p>Leslie turned her back to Ann and moved her hair to the side. </p><p>"There, now you'll always carry me with you" </p><p>"Here, put mine on?" Ann asked. </p><p>Leslie nodded and grabbed the one with her face on it. </p><p>"And you picked my favorite picture of me" Leslie smiled. </p><p>"I know, it's my favorite too" Ann stared at Leslie's glowing face, the woman had an amount of beauty that just left her speechless. </p><p>Ann turned her back to Leslie and felt the necklace just perfectly on her neck. Leslie admired Ann's smooth cappuccino skin, she was so effortlessly beautiful. </p><p>"Now you'll always remember me, even on the days you don't want to" </p><p>"There won't be a day that I won't want to" Ann smiled, hugging Leslie one more time. </p><p>"I love you" Ann whispered. </p><p>"I love you too" Leslie tried to fight the tears but they were already strolling down her face. </p><p>"Oh, no, don't cry, we'll see each other before you know it" Ann wiped a tear from Leslie's cheek. </p><p>"I know, it's just- this is always the hardest part, leaving you" Leslie replied, her voice shaky. </p><p>"I'm always with you, Les" Ann said softly. </p><p>"And I'm always with you" Leslie added. </p><p>"Now come say bye to your godson" </p><p>Leslie smiled at Ann's words. She had been given the best job ever, being her best friend baby's godmother. </p><p>"He's so peaceful" Leslie whispered, holding on to the baby's tiny hand. </p><p>"Isn't he? He's been born for only a few hours and I'm already in love with him" Ann smiled. </p><p>"How can you not? He's perfect, just like his mother" Leslie turned her head to face Ann. </p><p>"Stay" Ann said quickly. </p><p>Leslie looked at Ann with a confused face. Those words made her heart beat faster, what did Ann mean by 'stay'?</p><p>"Stay here, with me and Oliver, don't worry about Chris, I'll deal with him later, but I mean it, I would love having you here with me throughout my first months of being a mom" Ann's eyes were on Leslie, waiting for a response. </p><p>"Ann, I-" Leslie began her sentence but stopped when she didn't know what to say. </p><p>"You're the most important person in my life, Les, you being here would make me a little less scared to embark on this new journey" Ann added. </p><p>Leslie stayed silent for a few more seconds. </p><p>"Okay" Leslie said confidently. </p><p>"Wait, really?" Ann asked. </p><p>"Of course, I love you so much Ann, I'd never turn down an opportunity to be close to my best friend every day again and to prove my godson he has the best godmother in the entire world" Leslie replied excitedly. </p><p>"I love you too, and I'm so glad you're staying" Ann smiled. </p><p>The moment was interrupted by a nurse that came in running to the room. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Ann asked, sounding worried. </p><p>"Ma'am, you said you were pregnant with one baby only, correct?" The nurse asked. </p><p>"Well, yes" </p><p>"When we were delivering your baby we saw a body part, but it wasn't your baby boy's, it almost looked like a girl, but we chose to ignore it because we thought that it was just a piece of your baby's body, but turns out-"</p><p>"It was a second baby, Ann you're having twins!" Leslie smiled brightly. </p><p>"I-I am having another baby?" Ann asked, feeling a little light-headed.</p><p>"Oh, this is happening again" Ann held on to the bed, losing her balance. </p><p>"Sit" Leslie grabbed Ann's hand, holding on to it tight. </p><p>"Ann, this is fantastic!" Leslie face glowed with happiness. </p><p>"It really is but boy was this a surprise" Ann chuckled, closing her eyes for a minute. </p><p>"Do you want me to call Chris?" Leslie asked. </p><p>"No, no, I want you there, I want you to be there when this baby comes out" Ann licked her lips, staring inside Leslie's blue eyes. </p><p>"Ann- I would love to be there" Leslie replied with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"AHHH!" Ann yelled in pain, waking up her baby. </p><p>"Oh no, he's up" Ann said, trying to turn her head to look at her first baby. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, the nurses will take good care of him" Leslie could tell Ann was almost passing out. </p><p>"We should get her to a delivery room quick" Leslie felt like a nurse for a minute. </p><p>The nurse nodded, calling out the hallway for a wheelchair. Leslie helped Ann get up and sit her on wheelchair. </p><p>"Let's go have this baby" Ann's face was all sweaty, yet she managed to look stunning, thought Leslie. </p><p>"Let's do this" Leslie replied, planting a gentle kiss on Ann's forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>